The present invention relates to an automatic electric household appliance for making cheese and by-products thereof.
Cheese making today is essentially of the industrial type, being performed by considerably complex, cumbersome and costly machines.
But there is a lack of small electric household appliances permitting the making of small quantities of cheese in the home rapidly and without problems.
The object of the present invention is to accomplish an automatic electric household appliance for making cheese and the by-products thereof which would be usable in the home, even by housewives with no cheese making skill or experience.